In a three shaft gas turbine engine, in which the intermediate pressure compressor is driven by the intermediate pressure turbine, the design of the intermediate pressure compressor is dominated by its performance at low power. Attempts have been made to enable the capacity of the intermediate pressure turbine to vary with the power of the engine, but these generally require large numbers of working parts, making the turbines prone to maintenance problems and expensive.